Más que a mi vida
by Vactory
Summary: Sakura sufre una gran impresión al descubrir que está embarazada, pero aún así no está dispuesta a tomar la solución que alegremente le presentó su novio Sai. Requiriendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, ella decide sacarlo de su vida, sin saber que la decisión hará que todo vuelva a su cause, trayendo de vuelta a alguien que jamás debió irse. Sigo siendo mala con los resúmenes ¡piedad!


**Más que a mi vida**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Decisión**

.

..

…

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Estaba sentada en el suelo de mi baño, aún en pijama, contemplando un pequeño rectángulo de plástico que en menos de tres minutos había cambiado mi vida.

–No puede ser – Susurré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –. No puede ser.

– ¿Sakura? – Llamó dudosa la voz de Sai al otro lado de la puerta – ¿Qué sucede?

Incapaz de pronunciar una sola sílaba, abrí la puerta y salí sintiendo el minúsculo objeto en mis manos como si pesara una tonelada. Ante la mirada preocupada de Sai no pude más que mostrarle el rectángulo. Su rostro palideció instantáneamente.

–Estás embarazada – Sentenció, apoyándose en la pared como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

– ¿Sakura? – Llamó Ino con voz preocupada – ¿Está todo bien?

Aún no encontraba mi voz, así que decidí responderle tal como había hecho con Sai, simplemente le enseñé la prueba. Ino simplemente cubrió su boca con su mano. Mi amiga se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano con firmeza, aparentemente sin saber que decir. Su gesto, pareció desbordar toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada y mis silenciosas lágrimas se tornaron en sollozos perfectamente audibles.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Me lamente desesperada – A mi mamá le va a dar algo y mi abuelo… ¿Cómo diablos se supone que se lo diga a mi abuelo?

Ino estrechó mi mano que aún no había soltado y Sai pareció salir de su letargo.

–No va a ser necesario – Dijo con una calma que parecía completamente inapropiada para la situación.

Yo lo miré confundida e Ino frunció el ceño, aparentemente comprendiendo lo que mi novio había querido decir.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunté con la voz un poco entrecortada por el llanto.

–A que no tienes que decírselo a tu abuelo – Me explicó aún con exasperante calma.

– ¡Ah, no! ¡Entonces simplemente me aparezco en su casa con el bebé! – Exclamé sarcásticamente. A veces me irritaba de una forma desmesurada su manía de tratar de hacerse entender con un mínimo de palabras – ¡Eres brillante, ¿cómo no lo vi? ¡La _obvia_ solución es provocarle un infarto a mi abuelito!

–Es que no va a haber bebé, Sakura – Dijo con toda la simpleza del mundo y yo me quedé lívida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirí esperando estar equivocada.

–No vamos a tener ese bebé.

Me quedé muda y paralizada ante su respuesta.

–Yo no voy a abortar, Sai – Le dije casi sin aire.

–Sakura, es lo mejor – Me dijo Ino con suavidad. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que esa idea significaba para mí.

– ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! – Exclamé enojada, soltando la mano de mi amiga.

–Claro que sí. Yo no puedo mantener un niño, Sakura – Me dijo levemente irritado –. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tus planes? Solo tienes diecinueve años. ¿Quieres botar todos tus sueños a la basura por un feto que aún ni siquiera es una persona?

 _¿Un… feto?_

Sentí como sus palabras reverberaban a través de mí llenándome de incredulidad. Mi rostro se vació de toda emoción y mis lágrimas se detuvieron instantáneamente.

Sin decirles ni una palabra a ninguno de los dos, me dirigí a mi habitación, la cual había estado compartiendo con Sai durante los últimos dos años.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me preguntó Ino sorprendida. Estaba parada en la puerta mirándome recoger cosas por toda la habitación.

–Lo correcto – Le respondí escuetamente.

Tras unos minutos Sai apareció junto a mi amiga y sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban. Estaba completamente atónito y mi labor ya había finalizado.

Llegué hasta él y puse el enorme morral a sus pies.

–Quiero que te vayas, Sai.

…

..

.

 _Bueno, estuvo corto, pero realmente de ahí no podía pasar._

 _Por ley tengo que aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai._

 _Esta es una historia muy importante para mí y solo quería publicarla de algún modo, ¡así que decidí tomar a mis personajes preferidos para los AU y volverla un fic!_

 _Espero que les guste, y sin la intención de entrar en espacios publicitarios, quiero decirles a quienes conozcan mi otro fic de Naruto "Un atardecer tan rosa", que no lo he abandonado, el siguiente capítulo me está costando demasiado, pero poco a poco lo estoy avanzando, así que no os preocupéis ;)_

 _Hasta pronto y espero reviews :D_


End file.
